In the surgical treatment of various conditions, including the treatment of fractures, tumors, and degenerative conditions, it is often desired to utilize bone screws to secure and stabilize segments of the body. Many such conditions require a practitioner to insert one or more screws into a patient and/or a medical apparatus. As used in the present specification, and the appended claim, the term “screw” should be interpreted broadly to include any number of fastener devices including, but in no way limited to, a screw, a nut, a bolt, or any other fastener used for securing one or more inter-body elements.
During a number of procedures, it is desirable to secure a medical apparatus, such as a bone plate, a rod, or a tulip assembly, to a patient's bone. Traditionally, a bone screw is used to secure such an apparatus to the patient's bone. A bone screw can vary widely in design and may be configured for a specific application. However, a screw typically includes a threaded shaft and a head, wherein the head contains driving features. The driving features located on the head of a screw are configured to be engaged by the tip of a mating driving instrument. The driving instrument can, via the interaction, drive the screw downward as the threaded shaft of the screw is configured to enter into the desired location and retain the screw therein.
While many traditional screw drivers and screw combinations have been developed, there is a need for a driving instrument capable of locking onto the head of a screw, being able to drive the screw, and subsequently releasing the screw. More particularly, in minimally invasive surgery (MIS) techniques there is a need for a driving instrument capable of driving a screw in a manner most conducive to minimally impacting the surrounding tissue.